


Thought.

by seashore_azure



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashore_azure/pseuds/seashore_azure





	Thought.

　　

　　那是個又大又藍的水之星。

　　柔和的光輝讓它在幽暗的宇宙中有如寶石般燦爛。

　　大氣中高度的氧氣含量與溫和的天氣形態令人好奇這顆星球是否演化出專屬於自己的高等生命。可在水面之上，探測器尋不找任何生命跡象，天空也沒有類似鳥禽天空的生物。BONES討厭死這點。而JIM喜孜孜的想衝到水下探察的熱情更讓他認真的考慮起這是否會成為對方凡走過必留下慘劇的第二十四號受害者(順道一提，他們目前才探訪了二十五顆等級不同的行星)。

　　「高興點！BONES！這可是泡水的好機會！」JIM坐在醫療台上，心情不錯的哼著歌，「沒有人討厭在夏天時泡一泡涼水！」

　　「那也要這顆星球上有陸地這種東西！」不耐煩的翻著白眼，BONES想起自己討厭這顆星的另一個原因，沒有陸地。放眼所及全是水，又藍又清澈又美麗的水，這簡直是個引誘別人來吃的裹糖毒藥。「別忘了你上次這麼說的時候發生了什麼事。」

　　JIM嘆口氣，「那只不過是株植物。」JIM很故意的忽略那株植物大約有三尺高的事實。

　　BONES瞇起眼，「一株分泌物可以把星艦直接融化分解的食肉性植物。」差點把你跟冷血怪物一起吞了，讓你們倆你儂我儂的上天堂去。拿起桌面上備好的預防性疫苗，他狠狠往JIM頸上扎去，惹來一聲哀嚎與對方反射性逃脫的舉動。「站好，還有一支。」

　　若不是正被BONES扯住手臂，JIM老早就逃到醫療室外了，「不是只打一隻嗎？」SULU明明只打了一支。

　　BONES毫不猶豫的回應，「兩支。」

　　「不能省下這一支嗎？」JIM嘆道。他是要下水，而不是去不知名的外星叢林裡探險。

　　「你的體質特殊。」BONES邊說邊扎了JIM第二針，「別讓我忙到一半還要下去處理你突如其來的過敏。」特別這些過敏十之八九是你自個招惹來的。

　　JIM翻個白眼，「公報私仇。」

　　BONES雙手插腰，語氣不善，近乎威脅，「我手上還有三支你可能會──」

　　「我走了！」JIM想也不想的逃跑。老天，他可不想因此錯失下水的機會。逃出BONES一把就可以把自己拉回來的危險範圍後，他手搭在醫療室門口，故作風情的眨了眨眼，「需要幫你帶些紀念品回來嗎？」

　　BONES腦海先是暫停了幾秒，然後才徹底回想起上一回那株JIM宣稱是『紀念品』的花朵讓他在大庭廣眾下做了什麼見鬼的事。

　　「──滾！別逼我跟冷血混蛋建議讓你一輩子綁在床上！！！」

　　JIM笑著跑走了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　跟BONES不同，JIM喜歡這顆水星。

　　它讓他想起了天空，想起了群星與無窮無盡的宇宙。

　　他愛死了這點。

　　「艦長。」

　　抬頭，JIM正對上SPOCK的臉，對方表情正好是『我不苟同你的意見，但如果你堅持我也不會阻止』的意味。JIM最近已經很少看見這號表情了，但他不會因此嚇到，「SPOCK。我想，你應該是要給我看行星的初步分析報告？」

　　「事實上，沒錯。」SPOCK打開PADD，將報告投射在JIM面前，整顆掃描過的星球有如水藍色的鑽石，燦爛的散發柔和的光輝。

　　「這星球沒有人探索過。就目前分析來看，裡頭除構造簡單的藻類生物外，沒有其他種類的生命體，可我依然不建議你在還未調查完全時下船探索。」

　　「嗯哼。」JIM心不在焉的回應，指尖卻放大行星模擬圖，將一處水底下的掃描地圖拖曳在兩人面前，「我剛剛就在想，這星球水中的含氧量很高，不可能沒有生命存在……」他將地圖越拉越大，顯示出佔據星球近乎四分之一表面積的白點。這些白色物質以獨特的方式分布在海底，從外太空看去就像幅巨型且破損的點畫，「瞧！似乎有些奇怪的東西，我想要查清楚這是什麼。」

　　SPOCK將雙手背在身後，淡道，「這件事能用機器完成。」

　　「而那些機器回報說『沒有智慧生命體』。」JIM撇撇嘴，皺起眉頭，「這種東西不可能是自然形成的。」

　　「即使如此，你仍不需親自下去。」

　　「我只是去採集一點水中樣本。」JIM勸誘般的說道，「拜託！你明知道這地方什麼都沒有，就讓我下去一趟，行不？」明明這任務很簡單，下去上來，不過一小時，他真的不知道SPOCK在反對什麼。

　　「那麼，依照地球的生態，我強烈反對以傳送的方式進行探測活動，也許──」

　　「把企業號再泡進水裡？SCOTTY會因為根本不存在的損傷讓我做兩個月的免費勞工！」

　　SPOCK略挑眉，眼眸中出現一抹不明顯的笑意，「事實上，我提議使用小型穿梭艦。」

　　JIM撇嘴，很想以『過度保護』這詞回敬SPOCK，但他很肯定如果他這麼做的話，他就會被他的大副拖回房間裡，繼續悶死人的醫療假期(BONES則會歡天喜地的簽署同意書)，這群從不把他當艦長看的傢伙！「……老實說吧，你到底打不打算讓我下去？」

　　「是不建議，但我想你會無視我的意見。」

　　「沒錯。」JIM咧嘴一笑，邊拍了SPOCK手臂邊往後方喊道，「UHURA！幫我準備小型穿梭艦。」然後再回頭以『你瞧，我都聽你的話了，別再念我了』的無辜表情看著SPOCK。

　　SPOCK完全不為所動，「你需要更多的人手。」

　　「一個就行了。」想也不想的拒絕SPOCK的提議，JIM嘆口氣，他不想再發生上一次的狀況，滿地的墨綠暗血讓他做了快一星期的噩夢。

　　「JIM。」

　　JIM知道SPOCK這表情──『不同意』，但還不到『完全否定』，他還是有一點機會，「別擔心，我很快就回來。」見SPOCK眉挑得更高，他連忙加了句，「而且這本來就是SULU的任務，我只是跟下去放風。」

　　被點名的SULU與CHEKOV交換一個眼神，眼觀鼻鼻觀心的繼續專注在PADD上，完全無視這場快輪為鬥嘴等級的談話。

　　叛徒。JIM真想翻白眼，但在面對SPOCK的怒火上，他沒像其他人一樣躲在桌子底下發抖就不錯了。

　　「……雖然有60%以上的機率你們不會準時回來，但我想連續一個月待在艦橋裡似乎對艦長你來說是件相當無聊的事。」

　　JIM沒好氣的抱怨，「別忘了是你規定的。」還夥同UHURA一起威脅我。這兩個不是分手了嗎？

　　SPOCK平平淡淡的回應，「我只是尊重醫療長的意見。」

　　最好是，平時你根本不甩他。JIM暗自翻個白眼，「總之，接下來由你當艦長。」咧嘴一笑，他歡快的說道，「我可不接受反對意見。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　CHEKOV不是個好八卦的人，真的不是。

　　但他就是忍不住想證實那些悄然流傳在深夜中的細碎耳語是否為真──JIM，他們的艦長，喜歡(正確用詞是『愛』，但CHEKOV不認為有這麼誇張)上BONES口中的活電腦，那名可怕到無人敢接近的SPOCK。

　　根據CHEKOV考究，這傳言的起因不明，最廣為流傳的時候是SPOCK被羅慕蘭人在背上切開一道長達二十公分的口子，幾乎傷重致死的時候(那也是CHEKOV第一次看見JIM眼中的燦爛陽光滅了下來)。

　　後來JIM對這件事的反應只讓傳言越演越烈(即使隔了好幾個星期，CHEKOV仍不敢回想那名羅慕蘭人的下場，那簡直──套用SULU的話——慘不忍睹)，幾乎所有人都認定這兩位待在一塊，連BONES都曾以古怪的表情打探JIM實情。

　　而當事人之一──JIM則以更熱情的夜生活滅去所有傳言，讓他與SPOCK再度獲得短暫且清靜的生活。

　　當然，沒多久，傳言又出現了，只是這回沒人敢讓BONES聽見…

　　「別擔心，我很快就回來。」

　　JIM過於歡快的嗓音從後方傳來，CHEKOV和SULU互相看了眼，心知大事不妙。基本上，當JIM這麼說後，落到他們身上的通常是SPOCK冷到近乎殺人的目光。

　　「而且這本來就是SULU的任務，我只是跟下去放風。」

　　瞧，JIM話才剛說完呢，一道冷酷的視線瞬間落在他們身上。雖然好奇JIM是怎麼讓SULU同意他在旁邊晃來晃去的，但CHEKOV還是不自覺縮了縮頭，暫時讓恐懼壓過了好奇心，繼續裝忙。他可沒膽子捲入JIM與SPOCK的討論中。

　　「……雖然有60%以上的機率你們不會準時回來，但我想連續一個月待在艦橋裡似乎對艦長你來說是件相當無聊的事。」鮮少有起伏的嗓音淡然飄到CHEKOV耳中，似乎帶著幾些玩味與無奈。

　　CHEKOV眨眨眼，疑惑SPOCK何時這麼好說話，讓BONES下令得靜養兩個月的JIM輕易得到外出的機會。上回他可是斷了好幾根骨頭啊。

　　「別忘了這是你規定的。」

　　JIM語調中埋怨都快滿出來了，可不管CHEKOV怎麼聽，這語調就是讓他有種『我很乖，快誇獎我！』的意味。

　　「我只是尊重醫療長的意見。」

　　SPOCK嗓音中帶著明顯的笑意。CHEKOV很久沒聽見對方如此，至少最近這幾星期來都沒有。

　　這讓CHEKOV開始好奇JIM與SPOCK目前究竟是怎樣的表情，是不是一派輕鬆？還是都帶著笑容？瓦肯人會笑？CHEKOV從來沒看過瓦肯人笑。

　　即使知道這樣有點不禮貌，但CHEKOV還是忍不住好奇心，偷偷往後方瞄去，卻沒想到他竟然就這麼見著JIM與SPOCK兩人幾乎靠在一起，輕聲細語的討論任務細節的畫面，嚇得他趕快低頭，繼續裝忙。

　　但CHEKOV裝忙的時間也沒多久，UHURA通知穿梭艦準備好的嗓音讓他不由自主的回頭，正好瞧見JIM從艦長椅上跳起身，將職權轉到SPOCK身上的那刻。

　　有那麼一瞬間，CHEKOV以為JIM輕輕在SPOCK臉上親了一下，但雙方都表現的相當稀鬆平常，SPOCK甚至一點表情變化都沒有。

　　CHEKOV眨眨眼，整個人都傻住了。

　　老天！那傳言該不會是真的吧？  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　水世界。但又不是那麼典型的水世界。這裡沒有SULU認知的生命，更沒有專屬於海底的色彩或死亡的灰白。有的只是平整，偶有起伏的沙丘。暗橙色的太陽透過水面，將整個視野染成了深紅的血色調。

　　SULU不喜歡這景緻，這讓他毛骨悚然，想盡快遠離此地。

　　跟在他身旁的JIM顯然也不喜歡眼前見著的景象，但他依然坐在位子上，若有所思的看著行星分析報告，似乎有所疑慮。

　　將穿梭艦停止在灰白斑點聚集而成的遼闊原野邊緣，SULU望著面前的景象，雖說他明瞭這片『原野』蔓延了整個星球的1/4，但第一次見著時，或多或少，仍有些隱約的不適，「長官，我們已經到達預定地點。」

　　JIM的話語幾乎下一秒就從SULU身旁傳來，「你平常怎麼做就怎麼做，不用理我。」

　　如果是其他長官，也許這話別有深意，但這可是JIM，SULU不需要提防他。

　　「好的。」無視胃中翻騰的輕微噁心感，SULU放出探撤儀，讓冰冷的機器代替他去接觸這些奇特的白點。螢幕一角顯示著探測儀所見之景，畫面中，無數細小的凹陷在表面上刻劃出一張又一張哀嚎般的顏面，那就像顆惡魔之石，只是更小些，數量更難以計數。

　　SULU動作流暢的開始分析這顆灰白色的突起物，粗糙且冰冷的外表讓探測針難以探入，只能先以外觀的分析為主。而熱源反應瞬間讓SULU斷定這東西並非生命體，而是一般的物質，「長官，這些東西似乎只是一般的石頭。」

　　「這不能解釋為何會有這麼多排列整齊的石頭，」抬起頭，JIM微笑，「我們把這東西帶回去給實驗室玩玩如何？說不一定能讓複製機出現新的菜單。」

　　「那我期待您的品嘗心得。」SULU邊操作探測儀邊笑道，原先徘徊在心中的不適感少了許多。

　　「我絕對會先拿給BONES吃。」扯了扯嘴角，JIM看著螢幕上探測儀的活動，眼睛突然亮了起來。

　　照SULU以往的經驗來看，這可不好，「……長官？」

　　「掩護我半小時！」JIM沒理會SULU隱藏的疑問，他飛快的關閉PADD，直接衝到穿梭艦後方，穿戴起潛水衣。

　　JIM突如其來的舉止差點讓SULU按錯鈕，讓整個石塊一分為二，「長官！」他連忙回頭喊道，「SPOCK先生說──」

　　「停停停！」JIM翻個白眼，穿戴的動作依然沒停，「我就知道他肯定有你說什麼，我就只是下去看看，行不？」他套上簡易型的水肺，半透明的面罩瞬間構築出一個完整的圓，好過濾出水中的氧氣，「這些東西絕對不只是『石頭』這麼簡單。」

　　SULU仍不打算放棄勸阻，上次JIM可是在醫療室待了快三天，SPOCK的壞脾氣也持續了快三天，「但──」

　　「就說是我的命令。」JIM翻個白眼，嘴裡忍不住低咕，「他有時候就是這麼過度保護。」

　　只對你，長官。當然，SULU沒把話說出口，他還想活久一點。

　　見SULU沒再發話，JIM咧嘴一笑，「如果他說凡事都要匯報的話，等我五分鐘。」他邊說邊往後方走去，「懂嗎？」

　　「……OK。」暗自嘆口氣，SULU希望SPOCK到時候的火氣能全落在JIM身上，而不是他這麼一個無辜民眾。

　　JIM笑容更加燦爛，「等會見，SULU。」

　　艙門開合間，JIM已經走了。

　　SULU沒等到五分鐘，他幾乎是立即開啟和艦橋的通訊。穿梭艦的影像畫面可是跟艦橋相連。更別說JIM游泳速度是SULU見過最快的，可能一分鐘不到，對方悠遊在水中的身影就會傳回到艦橋上。

　　這肯定要糟。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他果然下水了。SPOCK盯著穿梭艦傳回的影像，對於JIM突如其來的舉動毫不訝異，對方可不是會乖乖待在安全範圍內，任由觀看事情發生的人。

　　「JIM。」開啟通話，SPOCK聽得見對方細微的吐納在耳邊響起，聽起來有些急促，是因為興奮還是好奇？

　　【嗨，SPOCK，想我嗎？】JIM語氣沒有任何驚訝，彷彿早知道SPOCK會聯絡他，【SULU這麼快就通知你了？】

　　SPOCK略挑高眉頭，「事實上，我是從螢幕上看到的。」

　　JIM輕聲笑道，【你是在暗示我下次開溜前應該先駭掉系統嗎？】

　　縱然漠視過JIM駭過無數次的系統，SPOCK多少還是覺得對方這種行為很不得體，「沒有這個必要。」

　　【哇喔！看看這東西，看起來很適合當你實驗室的標本。】

　　「感謝你的好意，目前沒有這個需求。」SPOCK將影像擷取到PADD中，放大整個外觀，仔細研究這顆類似石化橢圓形海葵物體，「JIM，別碰它。」他頭也不抬的說，似乎早料想到對方舉動。

　　【我才不會。】但JIM依然蹲下身，嘗試將整個石塊從旁邊的砂丘挖出，【看來這東西扎根扎得很深。】

　　「它細長的根部延生到地底近一公里，用人工的方式把它挖出來是不合邏輯與效率的，也許你該讓SULU先生做這項工作。」再者，JIM在還未調查完全前貿然碰觸它也是相當不合適的行為。

　　【這是植物？真的假的？】眨眨眼，JIM抬頭看向正努力挖掘的探測機，【SULU，你可要花一番工夫才能採集到樣本了。】

　　【我會努力。】

　　「艦長，海底出現不明聲音。」

　　UHURA輕快的聲音從後方傳來，SPOCK略轉頭，「能辨識嗎？」

　　「我正在試──」

　　就在兩人不過數秒的交談間，原先呈現暗黑色的熱源圖開始出現明亮的色彩。石塊正在活化。它是生命體？也許之前觀察到的是休眠現象？

　　「艦長，石頭開始活性化。」艦橋一偶發出警告，SPOCK略調眉，「JIM，回穿梭艦上。」

　　【用不著你說。】

　　JIM正在往後退，他快回到穿梭艦上了，但有什麼拉住了他，海流正在發生變化，石塊間開始出現小型的漩渦，海流正推著他往石頭的方向移動。

　　「海平面下降，有什麼東西正在吸取海水！」

　　「──所有石頭都開始活性化，它們正在吸收海水。」

　　那顆石頭越來越亮，它體內正在產生出乎預料的高熱，它外形膨脹，快成為原先模樣的兩到三倍。穿梭艦的艙門開了，SULU腰間綁著伸縮繩，往往JIM遊去。

　　「──艦長！！！」

　　UHURA突然扯開通訊器，耳機爆發出一聲極為尖銳且響亮的哨音，許多人因此摀住耳朵，同時響起的還有一道低沉且持續不斷的嗡鳴。

　　SPOCK知道這個聲響，他聽過，他立刻開啟與傳送室的通訊，「把他們傳送上來，NOW！」

　　SPOCK話剛說完，原本被石塊吸收到體內的大量海水突然在同時刻噴發而出，無數的細小物質，有如濃密的白霧般，連同海嘯席捲了所有。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　事後，UHURA回想，一切都是從聲音開始的──一道有如海潮的聲音，微弱得就像風吹過樹梢發出的細微輕響，卻讓人難以忽視。

　　UHURA試圖捕捉來源，卻發現這聲佈滿整個星球，時遠時近，飄忽不明。

　　第一個變化是穿梭艦落到海底時發生，聲音的質地變高了，縱然只是些許。然後隨著JIM下水，那音律就突然明快了起來，越來越大聲，彷彿在吟唱頌歌。

　　JIM或SULU都沒聽見，事實上，所有人皆是如此。

　　UHURA下意識的放大聲音，想聽得清楚些，卻發現更多變化，這實在令人憂心，「艦長，海底出現不明聲音。」

　　「能辨識嗎？」

　　SPOCK偏過頭來，表情突然多了抹憂慮。UHURA還是讀得懂他，卻心知，從對方流下那滴淚開始，這個人，永遠不會屬於她，「我正在嘗試──」

　　螢幕上，JIM站起身準備離開。UHURA耳旁的聲音突然變得像隻驚恐的蜜蜂，不停發出急促的嗡鳴。同時間還出現細小的水流聲，彷彿有什麼地方裂開了口，正在大口的吞嚥。

　　UHURA專注在聲音上，艦橋上的交談聲被她忽略了，她想找到原因，以及來源，卻發現來源越來越多，越來響亮。突然間，一道尖銳的厲響劃開她的注意，她痛苦的扯下耳機，嚴重的噁心與暈眩感讓她只能發出一聲示警的呼喚，「──艦長！！！」

　　尖鳴消失了，取而代之的是一道低沉且持續不斷的嗡鳴。UHURA聽過，那代表著海嘯，巨大的海嘯。JIM和SULU還在下面！

　　強忍著耳鳴，UHURA再度戴上耳機，她得連絡上SULU。底下的音頻很差，海嘯即將來臨前的低鳴幾乎掩蓋所有聲音，SULU就像在水中說話般，無法聽清。

　　隨著同事的示警海嘯的第一波浪流來了，頻道頓時陷入死寂。

　　這對UHURA來說，比什麼都還要可怕。

　　「SULU？」她試探性的詢問，語氣有著害怕的顫抖。

　　【他上來了！】

　　當BONES的惡罵突然從通訊中傳來時，UHURA不由得鬆了口氣，但對方下一句話卻讓她頓失所依。

　　【天殺的！JIM怎麼沒上來！！？】  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　JIM不見了。

　　傳送機只傳回他潛水裝的一部分，其餘消失在大海中，渺無音訊。

　　傳送人員搞不懂為何如此。

　　事實上，SCOTT自己也搞不懂，系統紀錄是兩個訊號沒錯，傳送後卻只剩下立刻被醫療長抓去開刀的SULU。

　　艦橋因此炸了鍋。醫療室更是(雖然有部分是因為緊急手術)，而值班人員在經過代理艦長暴風雪般的怒火後，他們連哄帶騙，哭爹喊娘的求他暫時離開忙得火熱的引擎整修計畫，幫他們尋找出一個解決方案或是原因。(再不找出原因來恐怕又有人會心理受創)。

　　整個晚上，SCOTT窩居在傳送室的主系統旁，仔仔細細把系統碼翻過來翻過去，解開又重組，修改再補上的，卻很該死的發現系統根本一點問題都沒有。他甚至以身作則，傳送兩回，確保一切無恙。

　　但也因此問題來了。JIM到底去那了？

　　SCOTT搔搔頭，找不出答案。不在船上，不在宇宙中，也沒有其他傳送訊息，SCOTT只能選擇最不可能的答案──「也許他還在星球上呢。」咬著三明治，他邊喝熱咖啡邊對KEENSER說道，這可是最糟糕的答案了。

　　那艘足以抵禦小型隕石撞擊的穿梭艦可是全毀在海嘯的威力之下，更別說脆弱的人體了，若真要找，恐怕得把整個地表翻過來好幾遍才搜得到幾塊殘軀。

　　不過目前JIM的訊號只是失蹤而已，又不是宣告死亡，憑對方走在路上也能惹來一堆麻煩的狗屎運，他絕對會沒事的。

　　只要JIM在三天內自動出現，今天的喧擾煩憂絕對只是往後的下酒菜之一。

　　但也要JIM有出現。

　　SCOTT心知，任何人，只要失蹤三天，沒消沒息也沒出現生命跡象，星聯就會宣判此人因公殉職，得到隆重的葬禮與空棺木一個。

　　這可是最糟糕的東西了。

　　KEENSER發出一聲哭泣般的嗚咽。

　　SCOTT嘆口氣，煩躁的抓了抓頭，糟糕，他又不小心把思緒說出口，「別擔心，」他看向身旁的小跟班，撫慰的拍拍對方的肩，「我相信我們會找到他的。」

　　一定會的。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　BONES相信自己肯定是喝醉了，要不然他怎麼會做出把SPOCK扯入私人辦公室這種見鬼的舉動(老天！這比JIM那該死的求偶花還讓人難以置信！)。

　　把滿滿一杯私釀威士忌放到SPOCK面前，BONES毫不猶豫的命令，「喝。」

　　SPOCK略偏頭，露出一個BONES心知肚明代表『拒絕』的挑眉。JIM灌他酒怎麼就沒見他拒絕過！？

　　「醫生，酒精對──」

　　BONES翻個白眼，「但我需要，你就配合點行不？」某些話不喝酒他還真說不出口。

　　SPOCK喝了，他眼睛眨也不眨的灌完整杯60%的烈酒，沒有任何反應。

　　BONES喝了好一大口，強烈的後勁讓他嗆咳幾聲，隨之而來的燒灼感令他感到安心，暫時的，「──你接下來打算怎麼做？」BONES又倒了滿滿一杯給SPOCK。

　　SPOCK沒再拒絕，可他也沒接受，纖長的手背在身後，防禦著身旁的所有。

　　「你的意思是？」

　　「JIM。」跟其他人不同，BONES可是親眼看見JIM殺了那名羅慕蘭人(再讓BONES急救回半口氣)。如果不是對方表現得冷靜非常，他會說JIM根本失心瘋了，更別說整件事結束後，他幾乎只剩下半條命，昏迷三天後醒來第一句居然是──『別告訴SPOCK我說過什麼。』。BONES聽完連掐死他的心都有了。

　　「不要跟我說你對JIM的失蹤一點感覺都沒有，SPOCK。」

　　「瓦肯沒有──」

　　「老天！別來瓦肯人那一套！」BONES光聽到就要頭疼。JIM到底是怎麼愛上這傢伙的！？

　　SPOCK眉挑得更高，「依照標準──」

　　「我不是問那個。」BONES煩躁的皺眉，努力想壓抑越來越奔騰的怒火。

　　未理會BONES的打斷，SPOCK續道，「身為代理艦長的我會通知星聯──」

　　BONES受不了了，他當初是怎麼認為自己能跟SPOCK溝通的！？他真該給自己一針才對！「老天！七十二小時──六十二小時後JIM就會被宣告死亡，而你只打算給他一面該死的因公殉職國旗！？」

　　SPOCK波瀾不驚的回應，「如果有必要的話。」

　　BONES瞪著SPOCK，良久才放棄般的嘆口氣，「好吧，是我期待錯人了。」他吞了好大一口酒，「你走吧。」

　　SPOCK深深的看了BONES，隨即一口氣喝完杯中的所有酒。

　　「行星分析完成前，企業號會在這待一個禮拜，在這段期間，搜索JIM行動不會中止。」

　　「一星期後呢？」BONES其實不用問，他知道答案。

　　「企業號將繼續她的任務。解答你的疑惑了嗎？」

　　BONES低哼幾聲，「你是個冷血的怪物，你知道嗎？」

　　「……我會把這句話當作是酒醉失言。」起身，SPOCK走了，「醫生，去休息吧。」

　　BONES舉杯，對大門諷道，「用不著你虛假的關心！」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　水。透明。汪流席捲。細小沙塵。懸浮水中。飄揚。一個細胞。分裂。組成。第一次心跳。第一次呼吸。再也聽不見的聲音。慘劇。宇宙雷暴。悲傷。眼淚。陌生的氣息。風的味道。火在燃燒。星辰璀璨。母親。男人。被忽略。被嫌惡。被無視。沒有哭。不會哭。吵架。氣憤。憤怒。報復。警察。更多的憤怒。搖籃曲。困倦。Tarsus IV 。飢餓。死亡。活著。無感。呼喚。輕喃。眾多之聲。需求。空洞。越來越巨大的影子。被比較。被輕視。被放棄。PIKE。BONES。不服輸。固執。有趣。學習。無數女性。小林丸。第三次。瓦肯人。尖耳朵。停學。瘋狂。狂怒。不肯放棄。老尖耳。一堆狗屁。活著。好玩。奇蹟。艦長。被下放。死亡。KHAN。戰爭。尖耳朵。綠色。白影。聲音。混帳。血。藍。吵架。尖耳。綠血。失去。絕望。悲傷。絕望。恨意。謀殺。一個存在。一個名字。一個身分。

　　瓦肯。藍色。手指。唇。吻。閉上的眼。眼淚。

　　藍色。藍色。想念。想念。

　　SPOCK。

　　他張開眼，他看見一切，他什麼都沒看見。

　　破碎的思緒殘繞在僅存的意識中，拉著他，扯著他，讓他不至於陷入莫名的昏睡中，就此萬劫不復。

　　他想說些什麼，他想要放聲大喊，但聲音到了口中，卻止於無聲的寂靜。

　　他想不起來那份意義，那份曾經。

　　他卻記得，一抹水光，那樣的悲傷，那樣的燦爛。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　艦橋瀰漫著可怕的低氣壓。JIM消失在汪洋中，生死未卜的事實讓人憂心重重。傳送機確認毫無損壞的事實更讓人煩心不已。

　　所有人都在想，JIM去了那？

　　預防萬一，CHEKOV拉著SCOTT檢查了兩趟，仔細確認每一條訊息，沒有異樣。JIM就像在解離重組的瞬間消失了。但這不可能啊！SULU和JIM的訊號是連在一起的，怎麼可能一個上來了另一個沒有？

　　CHEKOV咬唇，百思不得其解。

　　至於最重要的證人，SULU。BONES說，他有腦出血的情形。幸運的是，在對周遭纖細的神經造成進一步損傷前，血塊就被移除了。

　　「但真正的事發狀況得等SULU清醒後才能做之後的確定。」BONES最後一句話簡直像針對SPOCK說的一樣。

　　CHEKOV知道(他是不小心聽到的，真的！)SPOCK要求BONES讓他對SULU做心靈融合，尋找僅存的蛛絲馬跡。

　　BONES想也不想的拒絕了。

　　「他是腦損傷！老天爺啊！！！SULU腦子裡現在亂得跟星際垃圾場一樣！我不允許你進去把它翻天覆地！」

　　醫官的怒吼差點把剛踏入醫療室的CHEKOV嚇得驚叫出聲，但他忍住了，最後也沒敢走進去看BONES或SPOCK一眼。

　　CHEKOV低下頭，暗自摸出自己的PADD，再度檢查已經翻到快爛的訊息紀錄。一定有什麼東西他沒看到，一定有！滑動著所有資料，0與1組成的訊息在腦海中構築出一幅鮮明的圖案，他看見SULU，他看見JIM，然後在一瞬間，JIM消失了。系統遺失他的訊號。

　　又把資料拉回JIM的訊號即將消失的瞬間，CHEKOV把資料放大，拆解，編碼，然後，再短短不過0。00001秒間，它又消失了。但，他好像看到什麼，很小，幾乎微不足道的東西。

　　揉揉眼睛，CHEKOV打算再看一次時，艦橋突然安靜下來──SPOCK進來了。

　　CHEKOV連忙放下PADD，繼續被閒置在一旁的工作。瓦肯人似乎沒注意到他的分心，依然淡漠的從值班者手中接過所有細節事項。

　　即將下班的CHEKOV偏頭偷看他們如今的代理艦長，SPOCK看起來好蒼白，像死人一樣…他一定很擔心…

　　SPOCK視線射了過來，比平時更多份冷漠，「先生，有事嗎？」

　　「沒有，沒，」CHEKOV慌慌張張的，低下頭來，臉上的躁熱直到耳根，「對不起，艦長，呃、祝你工作愉快……」胡亂說著連自己都覺得沒有邏輯的話語，CHEKOV跑了。

　　老天！他這個笨嘴巴！

　　他這個笨笨笨嘴巴！！！  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　一滴水，從黑暗中滴落，濺起水花，散落成石。

　　石中有臉，無數的凹陷化為吶喊與尖鳴，他們在哭嚎，在尖叫，其聲撕裂了黑暗，抹滅了死寂。

　　他在尖叫中絕然獨立，茫然且不知之意。他像個局外人，又像個參予者。漠然的冷寒有如暗影，吞食著他，凍裂四肢，讓疼痛有如泥沼，吞滅一切。

　　他在窒息，他在掙扎，無法呼吸的痛苦從體內四肢百骸蔓延而出，愉快的將殘破不堪的身軀輾磨成齋粉。

　　他捲曲著，試圖抵禦身旁的一切，可在化為空無的記憶中，他只見刀光，隱約劃過，有如月下曇影，轉瞬即逝。

　　他會輸。在無止盡的地獄中，他茫然無措的想，可他的神智卻依然維持詭異的清明，彷彿有什麼拉著他，撐著他，硬將他從崩潰的懸崖拉離，毫無仁慈的逼他站在黑暗中，等待著光輝再臨。

　　他沒有等到光，他什麼也沒等到。

　　事實上，當他在萬般疼痛中睜開眼時，他看見的是一隻手，它抓著自己，固執的不肯放棄。

　　那人在喚，他正喊著什麼，唇齒開闔，話語卻有如水中之言，模糊不清。

　　他想甩開對方，他想要墬入黑暗，躲避那恐怖的暗影。

　　可最終，他卻只是望著他，看著光有如舞蹈般從對方身上撒落。

　　SULU睜開眼，光影中，有聲迴盪。他沒聽清，他唯一聽見的只有那句，那聲，那一定得說出的承諾。

　　他想找一個人。他想要──

　　突然間，暗影掩住了光。他看著他，兩人間的距離如此接近，他甚至看不清彼此的臉。但他知道，他找到話語的意義。

　　緊抓住面前之物，SULU喉嚨沙啞，劇痛難耐，但他得說，一定得說。

　　「只能──」

　　聲音安靜下來，勸誘般的音律輕撫神智。

　　吞了口唾液，萬般艱難的，SULU將話語傾瀉而出，短短數字，卻讓他精疲力竭，彷彿經歷了地獄之行。

　　「只能一個(Only one)。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　微光燦爛，悄然飄落。金黃沙塵落在艦橋各處，時輕時重，勾勒出模糊卻無法錯認的身影。微風輕撫，沙塵隨之舞動，像是跟隨行走者，悄然幻化。

　　SPOCK無視整個過程，他本該如此。這是只有他才見到的景緻，以理性作為代價的美夢。

　　輕嘆口氣，在熟悉的香氣中卸去防備，SPOCK微閉上眼，讓自己更深入思緒，嘗試從冥想獲得以往的平靜，可理性構築出的幽暗卻更顯出金黃色的微光，那一道道的光輝從SPOCK以層層束縛的情感中竄出，有如野火，一發不可收拾。以往約束的教條與定律在火中崩塌，盡數成灰。

　　灰燼隨著情感的狂風舞動，輕柔的飄落在本該空無一物的思緒中，堆疊出一座難以忽略的土塚，屬於死亡的空洞。

　　同樣的空洞還有很多。而這卻是最大最深的一個。

　　站在邊緣處，SPOCK偏頭望著裡頭的無盡，他不認為有東西能將它填滿。這是屬於JIM的空無，巨大得足以吞食所有。

　　SPOCK睜開眼，神智準確的辨認出現時現刻，他離開房間，前往實驗室。一路上，隱約的幻像與他相隨，以記憶特有的鮮明，一點一滴的勾勒曾經。

　　SPOCK忽視它，全然的，冷靜的，他得是整艘星艦中最理性的那名，不管何時，都該如此。這是JIM給他的命令，他不打算違背。

　　縱然任何人都會表示這只是JIM無意間脫口而出的氣話，畢竟，在面臨下屬即將在面前死亡之際，JIM的表現可完全不符合一名艦長的標準。

　　『該死的！SPOCK！你不准死！！！這是命令！！！聽見了嗎？』

　　進入電梯，SPOCK垂眸，他記得，清晰一如昨日，他自己的血是如何染汙JIM身上的金黃，而對方壓在自己身上的手是有著怎樣的力道與顫抖。他應該更理性的，他應該更平靜，這樣，他至少能不去記得，至少能學著忘卻，任由理性掩滅所有。

　　眼波流轉間，電梯門再度開啟，SPOCK穿過面前虛幻卻燦爛的笑意，繼續前行。

　　光影散落，有如火花。遠觀只見絢爛，碰觸後才會驚覺其實滾燙無比。可SPOCK身上並無傷，他依然行走於廊道間，徹底忽略心中無聲的哀鳴。

　　實驗室氣壓門滑開之時，有人坐在實驗桌上，嘴角漾起笑意。SPOCK聽見呼喚，或者該說，他的情感讓他聽見。可理性卻知，此地除他之外，空無一人。

　　SPOCK自徑走到實驗台前，開始規劃好的流程。而光影依舊，它半傾著身，以引誘般的姿態，貼近他。溫暖的吐息落於肩旁，若不是PADD的呼叫抹去了妄念，SPOCK就差一點，就差那麼一點，他就轉頭望向對方，任由毫無意義的呼喚從嘴中傳出。

　　「怎麼了，UHURA？」

　　【SPOCK！我發現一件事，你一定得來看！】

　　「我立刻過去。」眨眨眼，SPOCK看著身旁的空洞，不知溢出口中的嘆息是因安心？還是失落？  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　UHURA很擔憂。她有種無來由的恐慌，像是腳下扎實的星艦在看不見的地方緩緩崩毀，隨時會將她拋入死寂的宇宙中，任由死去。

　　這不該是企業號該有的狀況。可每個人，或多或少都沉浸在失去艦長的憂慮中，茫然的不知所措。心知只要再過24小時，星艦總部將宣告他失蹤並指派下一任的艦長。這個人或許是企業號的成員之一，或許是新人，不管如何，企業號得繼續她的旅程。

　　UHURA知道這是不可避免的狀況，可她擔心SPOCK，至從瓦肯星毀滅後，她再也沒見過SPOCK處於現在這種狀況，理智，冷漠，完美得有如一具冰冷的機器，單調且無情的做著應做之事，對眼前將死之心毫無所感。

　　她寧可對方是狂怒到無法控制，也不想見到這種冷漠。

　　她一定得做些什麼。可在兩人分手之際，SPOCK已不會再像以往一樣讓她踏入心中最柔軟的一塊。不管SPOCK承不承認，UHURA看得出那地方已經刻上了名字，刀刀入骨，永不滅去。

　　輕嘆口氣，UHURA靠在椅背上，撥整亂髮。整個值班中，她一直在監聽水之星的音律。試圖從中發覺出一些什麼。只要有異常處，什麼都好。

　　可除了海潮與風鳴外，UHURA一無所獲。她絕望得就快到醫務室報到，讓護士長檢查那本該敏銳的聽力。她一定漏了什麼，一定有。沒有人會這麼無聲無息的消失，就算是瞬間死亡也會有幾絲呻吟。可這該死的，孩子氣的JIM卻一聲不響的沒了，就像他根本沒出現過一樣。

　　再度調整儀器，UHURA專注的閉眼傾聽，半小時過去了，依然毫無發現。她悲傷的低下頭，殘酷的現實悄悄抹滅希望的光輝。逼她不得不正視『死亡』的可能性。

　　「JIM，你這該死的──」喃喃自語的，UHURA悲傷的低罵，淚水聚集在眼眶，滾燙得，彷彿火焰。當它砸落在金屬光澤的螢幕上時，UHURA聽見一道聲響。那是一首旋律，簡單明瞭。陪伴大部分的人度過漫長的童年。

　　那是一首搖籃曲。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　今晚，銀女士散發著迷人的光采。SCOTT會這麼想絕對不是因為流傳在星艦中的好消息，而是，老天！他就是覺得她今晚特別耀眼迷人！令人愛不釋手！好吧，也許他真的被瀰漫在空氣中的快樂傳染了，但誰會不高興呢？JIM還活著！(雖然他很懷疑一星期後SPOCK是否真的會帶領眾人離開，畢竟，所有人都知道，他那麼重視JIM！)既然人沒死，剩下的只是技術上的問題，他們會找到他的。一定會。要不然SCOTT怎麼會在提升穿梭艦的外裝甲，而不是在引擎室裡陪伴他的愛人呢？(JIM老是嘲笑他把她當成了活物，但他明明也是啊！要不是SPOCK每晚拉他離開，JIM肯定整天整夜窩在這！連覺都懶得睡了！)

　　哼著歌，SCOTT調整著PADD投射出的設計，有那麼一時半刻，他沒發現CHEKOV。而對方也沒出聲，他只顧捧著寶貝的PADD，靜靜窩在甲板一角，專注的出了神。SCOTT沒多理會，繼續忙著手頭活。CHEKOV有時就會這樣(他跟JIM一樣，遇到煩躁的事時，就跑到SCOTT這，接受任何能將自己沾得滿身油汙的挑戰。SCOTT毫不懷疑CHEKOV這習慣是JIM教的。)，所以他也順理成章的伸出手，示意對方把身旁的工具組遞過來。

　　CHEKOV想也不想的照做了，可眼神仍固定在PADD上，良久才抬起頭來，以種SCOTT心知絕對有戲，可絕對不想知道內容的表情看著他。

　　通常呢，會參予CHEKOV堪稱瘋狂念頭的大多是SULU或是JIM(他們三個可是有名的瘋子三人行)，要不然就是一旁經過被JIM拉來的SPOCK，SCOTT可從來沒有也不想──好吧，有介於上述三者的狀況，SCOTT就算再怎麼不願也得去幫忙，誰叫他最喜歡這個小傢伙呢？

　　「小子，你又遇到什麼麻煩了？」

　　「先生，能幫我看一下嗎？」CHEKOV搔搔頭，笑容靦腆的把PADD遞給SCOTT，「我好像發現一些東西，可是我不確定──」

　　SCOTT接來，上頭的內容他看了太多次，以至於一眼就認了出來，「這不是JIM失蹤時的傳送資料嗎？」

　　「我想請你看這幾段內容。」將資訊投映在半空中，CHEKOV將內容放大，標示出其中幾行會被視為亂碼的段落，「這幾行很奇怪。」

　　「怎麼個奇怪？這只是系統亂流。」SCOTT偏頭，認真打量這幾十行數據，然後，他看見異常處，「喔！老天啊！這不是亂流，是──」他轉頭看向CHEKOV，滿是詫異，「你跟其他人說過？」

　　CHEKOV縮了縮頭，「我不確定，我從來沒看過這種東西。」

　　說老實話，SCOTT也沒看過，但這東西不可能是亂碼，太規律了，「我試試看能不能翻譯出來。」

　　SCOTT將數據拉到自己的PADD，手指隨即飛快的舞動著，刪除大量的正常數據，嘗試將訊息獨立出來。CHEKOV望著蘇格蘭人的動作，他也在忙碌著，他正挑選著各種數據庫，想找出一個類似的東西。

　　不過十來分，幾行有著詭異規則的亂碼漂浮在兩人面前，SCOTT和CHEKOV望著它，不知其意。

　　「……UHURA有空嗎？」SCOTT搔搔頭，無奈的詢問，外星語言真的不是他的強項。

　　「我去找她！」CHEKOV眨眨眼，立刻跑走了。

　　SCOTT目送CHEKOV跑走，心想對方為何不用PADD傳訊，可他也沒來得及提醒CHEKOV，SPOCK的傳訊來了，他正詢問穿梭艦的準備事宜，語氣比往常還多了幾分不耐。這可要糟啊。SCOTT暗自吐舌，連忙衝向還沒組裝成的穿梭艦，「快好了！快好了！別催啊！！！」

　　KEENSER沒理會同伴慌慌張張的舉動，他戳著那幾行發亮的數據，偏著頭，眼神流露出難以忽略的哀傷。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　一抹甜膩的氣息。BONES記得這味道。他前陣子才聞過，那時，JIM被整了，他被腦袋有洞的螳螂人(他才不管對方有怎樣正式好聽的名字，對BONES來說，那種族就叫做螳螂人！)下了自家行星最富盛名的催情藥，差點變成人形螳螂短暫的配偶與晚餐。所幸的是，瓦肯人對此種藥物毫無反應，即時將昏得連自己名字都記不清的JIM從螳螂人嘴下拖了出來(見鬼的是，在當下那種狀況JIM居然還認得SPOCK！只認得他！！！BONES真想為兩人的友誼哭泣！這見色忘友的渾球！)。後來經科學組研究後發現，這藥是植物分泌出的化合物，一種興奮劑，效果跟禁藥差不多，而唯一的特點是甜膩的氣息(也因為如此，JIM被BONES禁吃甜食三天，誰叫那行星的甜點特別出名！)。

　　在發現作用的當下，BONES立即將此物列為危險物品，除他和SPOCK外，無人能取。但也因為如此，BONES對於此種味道為何飄散在深夜的廊道中感到十分困惑不解，該不會是哪個渾小子破解密碼，盜出來玩了吧？

　　跟隨著香味，BONES來到一處鮮少有人發覺的觀星台死角(他會知道這裡是因為JIM偶爾會在失眠時跑到這)，此處的香味濃得有如大量腐爛水果，甜膩的氣息肆意飄散，嗆得BONES忍不住用衣袖掩住了口鼻。這不可能是存放在醫療倉的庫存，那裡的量根本達不到──隨著廊道轉向，BONES頭一偏，有那麼一瞬間，他看見JIM，對方正站在SPOCK身後，背影頹喪不已。

　　「天殺的搞什麼鬼？！」

　　話說出口的瞬間，JIM消失了，香味也是。BONES不敢置信的盯著眼前的空無一物，壓根就沒發現瓦肯人的眉毛已挑得老高。

　　「醫生？」

　　BONES瞪著SPOCK，好不容易才擠出了話，「你──我、老天！我肯定是累了！」

　　SPOCK偏頭，「有藉於你在醫療間待了快十六小時，有此種情形並不意外。」

　　「多謝你的關心。」BONES乾巴巴的回應，「你剛才有聞到什麼嗎？」

　　SPOCK毫不猶豫的回應，「沒有。」

　　BONES皺眉，「我發誓我聞到維菈花的味道，而且還──」目光飄到SPOCK臉上，BONES嘆口氣，「算了，當我沒說。」若承認剛才看見什麼，SPOCK肯定會以為他悲傷過度，失心瘋了。

　　「我可以向你證實這裡沒有出現任何味道，更何況──」

　　「是是是，我知道。」BONES沒耐心的打斷SPOCK的話語，他討厭在疲憊時跟對方周旋。

　　SPOCK沒理會BONES的無禮，依然說道，「但你若能把所見之事說出來，也許能找到一點線索。」

　　BONES挑眉，「你這是在提議幫忙嗎？」

　　SPOCK手背在身後，略偏頭，「只是在盡我的職責。」

　　「好吧。」衝著這話，BONES認命的說道，「我在走去餐廳的路上聞到味道，一路跟過來就發現你站在這，味道卻突然消失了。」

　　SPOCK皺眉，「你是否暗示我──」

　　「沒有！就算是我們的庫存量也不夠多。」BONES以最不耐煩的眼神瞪著SPOCK，「你剛才沒聽清楚嗎？那味道突如其來的消失了！」

　　SPOCK略挑眉，「嗅覺麻痺的可能性？」

　　「沒有。這裡的味道臭得可燻死一群大象。」

　　「這裡沒有任何大象，更別說──」

　　BONES整個暴怒，「你用不著挑我語病！這只是種譬喻法！老天！我很清楚我聞到什麼，就跟我剛才看到JIM一樣！」

　　「你說什麼？」SPOCK的眉挑高了。

　　BONES立刻醒覺自己說了什麼，他揉揉臉，疲憊的嘆息，「沒事！我累了，這就回房間休息。」

　　SPOCK沒打算放過BONES，「醫生，重複你所說的。」

　　BONES翻個白眼，「為什麼？好讓你解除我的職責？想都別想！」

　　「我無意如此。」SPOCK望著BONES，語調多了份柔軟，「我只需要你重複剛剛所說的話語。」

　　BONES沒好氣的嘆道「『你用不著──」

　　SPOCK毫不猶豫的打斷，「下一句。」

　　BONES瞪了SPOCK一眼，「我剛剛看見JIM這句話是瘋話，你就──」

　　「他的位置。」

　　BONES眨眨眼，滿腦子困惑，「啥？」

　　「JIM，他站在哪？」

　　BONES大致回想剛才的畫面，這有點困難，畢竟那只是一瞬間的事，「你後面。」他簡短的說，希望對方能就此放過這場疲憊造成的幻覺。

　　「請明確指出方位跟──」

　　「老天！就你現在站的位置！行不！？」

　　SPOCK眼睛一亮，「謝謝你，醫生。」

　　「啥！？」BONES張目結舌，「說清楚點，SPOCK！」

　　SPOCK沒理他，他自逕往電梯走去，速度之快，BONES根本追不上，最後只能氣喘吁吁的看著對方被電梯吞沒，留下無數的疑惑。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　有什麼要來了，他感覺得到。

　　急切且焦慮混合著風鳴，輕聲迴盪海中。

　　他閉上眼，等待著。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　CHEKOV跑到艦橋時，SPOCK已經離開了。

　　UHURA坐在艦長椅上，神情混著興奮與擔憂，CHEKOV眨眨眼，半帶猶豫的提問，「艦長，我、我發現一件事，想詢問妳的專業意見。」他遞出PADD。

　　UHURA看著上頭的內容，困惑不解，「這是……？」

　　「我跟SCOTT發現的，我想，它也許跟JIM的失蹤有關。」拉出整個訊息，CHEKOV興奮的說，「妳瞧，這幾段有某種規律性，像是一種語言，我想請問妳是否能辨識出其中的內容。」

　　「我從沒看過這樣的東西，這也許要花一段時間。」

　　「但──」CHEKOV看眼螢幕，上頭投映出行星的蔚藍以及生理監測圖。

　　眨眨眼，CHEKOV不敢置信，「SPOCK先生離艦了！？」

　　「他不聽我勸告。」UHURA嘆口氣，「總之，我只能告知你這段內容絲毫不像目前已知的語言，也許是系統碼？」她猜測。

　　CHEKOV咬唇，「但我從沒見過這樣的東西…」

　　UHURA歉意的說道，「對不起，我幫不上忙。」

　　CHEKOV垂下頭，努力隱藏滿心的失望，「沒關係，謝謝妳。」正當他打算走出艦橋時，螢幕傳來海潮聲以及混於其中的細微樂曲，CHEKOV聽著這段音樂，腦海突然靈光一現，「我想到了！」

　　UHURA轉頭，「你說什麼！？」

　　「我需要電腦，借我用一下！」把值班的同事推開，CHEKOV坐到自己的位置上，急切的叫出檔案，不是音律檔，而是原本系統所記綠的編碼，頓時，一連串的數據閃亮在他面前，有如星辰般燦爛。

　　「CHEKOV！？」

　　沒有理會UHURA的訝然，CHEKOV手指飛快的選取所需的段落，刪掉更多混亂的音訊，然後再以純然的音律配上腦海中記憶的歌詞。

　　UHURA沒再阻止CHEKOV，她正在用通訊器跟BONES爭論什麼，CHEKOV沒聽清楚，他全部的心神都落在數據中，尋找出規律性，然後以雙手變出難以置信的魔法。

　　當那段數據的內容被翻譯出來時，CHEKOV看著它，驚恐突然抓住他原本欣喜的心，「UHURA！」他失聲大叫，完全失去以往的平靜，「SPOCK先生他不能下去！！！」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　SULU醒了，他張開眼，茫然望著四周，許久才辨認出身處何處。

　　「嗨，你還好嗎？」BONES走到SULU面前，三錄儀輕柔的從他頭旁劃過，「你認得我嗎？」

　　艱難的，SULU說道，語調中帶著明顯的困惑，「Dr. McCoy？」

　　「沒錯。」BONES微笑，「還記得發生什麼事嗎？」

　　眨眨眼，SULU失神了一會，他正在回想，他腦海裡充斥各式各樣的事物，混亂不堪，有一瞬間，他以為自己會迷失在思緒中找不到答案，但不過轉瞬間，他想起了光，想起紫紅色的海洋與消失在面前的人。

　　「JIM在哪！？」

　　SULU半撐起身，急切的質問，監視螢幕上的血壓與心跳立即飆升。

　　BONES不悅的皺眉，「別擔心，我們正要把他帶回來。」他手放在SULU肩上，緩慢卻堅決的逼他躺回柔軟的床上，「冷靜點，你才剛從鬼門關回來，我可不想再開你腦袋一次。」

　　SULU詫異的瞪大了眼，不是因為自己剛經歷過腦部手術，而是JIM的行蹤，「但，你們不可能找到JIM，他──」遲疑了幾秒，SULU不知該怎麼說明JIM的狀況，離子化？被外星生物生吞活剝？被消化成一灘水？不管哪個都會引起地震般的恐怖效應。

　　BONES轉頭，滿是訝異，「你這是什麼意思！？」

　　SULU立刻明瞭整個狀況，「有人下去了，對吧？！」他爬起身，扯住BONES的衣領，「是誰？他不能下去！！！」那裡全是巴不得能將整個星球狼吞虎嚥的怪物！

　　「SULU！你給我躺下！要不然我會讓你躺下！！！」BONES暴怒的揮舞著鎮定劑，閃亮的金屬光輝讓注射針有如相位槍般威脅性十足。

　　心知BONES的性情，SULU不甘心的放開醫生，乖乖躺回床上，但這不代表他會放棄阻止別人去送死，「你們不能派人下去，他們會吃了他！」半喘著氣，他急躁的說，「是誰下去了！？是──」拜託不要是SPOCK！JIM會殺了他，絕對會！

　　「閉嘴！」BONES摀住SULU的嘴，恐嚇般的瞪著他。

　　SULU安靜了，但這掩不住他眼中的慌張。

　　「你！先喘口氣，然後再開始說，行嗎？」

　　SULU點點頭，BONES摀在他嘴上的手放開了。

　　幾個吐納後，SULU開口──他說著從短暫分解過程中得知的所有──那是以啃食情緒與活肉維生的怪物，起初它只是棵變種植物，數量很少，生存更是困難，但隨著氣候改變，它適應了環境，更學會儲存、誘捕與休眠的技巧，逐漸滅絕整個行星。原本，是SULU會成為他們的目標，他親眼看著自己的身體像融化般逐漸消失，可JIM拉開他，讓自己被它們的消化液吞沒，化為烏有。

　　「老天！你這是在說JIM死了！？」BONES不敢置信的罵道。

　　「不，他沒死。」SULU斷然否認，「它能活這麼久是有原因的，它會把獵物儲存起來慢慢消化。」

　　BONES瞪大眼，「從哪裡消化！？那什麼都沒有！」

　　SULU欲言又止，BONES猜到他沉默的原因，「──你是指說那顆行星就是它的胃囊！？天殺的渾蛋養的怪物！！！」

　　轉身，BONES毫不猶豫的開啟通話，「UHURA！叫尖耳渾蛋滾回來！！！我才不管他在穿梭艦上還是在海裡！現在立刻把他給我傳回來！！！」

　　果然是SPOCK！SULU自暴自棄的把頭撞在枕頭上，「JIM會殺了我…」

　　「別擔心，」BONES結束通話，狠狠的回頭罵道，「我會先殺了他！」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　SPOCK落在海中，他落於數量龐大的石頭間，對於這些表面滿是龜裂，露出紫紅色，有如腐爛內臟般的柔軟肌理的石頭並不感興趣。他也不擔心再度發生海嘯的危險性，他所在乎的，向來只有一個。

　　閉上眼，SPOCK關閉所有通話，傾聽著，他聽見UHURA所說的旋律，那聲微弱，混在水流中，模糊不清。

　　JIM。無聲的，SPOCK呼喚，多少帶著一點嘗試的心態，這是人類才會有的心緒，可在與JIM相處的時日中，他已經逐漸接受自己這一面。

　　那聲的質地突然高了起來，然後又被海流給沖散，但有什麼，SPOCK感覺得到，的確存在。

　　隨著呼喚次數逐漸變多，旋律開始圍繞在SPOCK四周，似尋到寶物的孩子，徘徊著，不肯離去。SPOCK想，他曾看過類似的狀況。那時，他剛從數日的化學昏迷中醒來，第一個看見的便是JIM，露出燦爛笑容的JIM。那景象美好得，有如得到此生最盼望的事物。

　　水流緩緩從SPOCK身旁聚集，他看得見細小漩渦環繞在四周，不具威脅性，可隨之響起的海流聲壓抑好不容易清晰起來的旋律。

　　SPOCK他看見幻象，他感覺到撫摸，他聽見呼喚，但這並不真實，他可以分辨，就像JIM向來就能分辨他與另一個自己。

　　下意識的，SPOCK以精神感應尋找這道旋律，他追著它，呼喚它。回應如此微弱，但徘徊不去。

　　不知不覺中，SPOCK略過以往意識自我保護的屏障，他釋放一切，任由所有土崩瓦解。他想找到他，他只想如此。

　　第一聲呼喚從黑暗中傳來，明亮如光。SPOCK抓緊了，感受到光輝正在增強，他露出微笑，低喃出真正的呼喚。

　　「JIM。」

　　海流，便從這時開始混亂。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　如果可以，UHURA也想把SPOCK叫回來，可傳送室不知為何失去SPOCK的訊號，連螢幕都一片白茫，有如霧裡看花，模糊不清。

　　UHURA強制開啟通訊，她得這麼做，企業號無法再失去她的大副。

　　轉瞬間，熟悉的海潮聲迴繞在UHURA耳中，但裡頭沒有SPOCK的聲音，有的只是海水的低鳴，「CHEKOV，你的檔案能借我嗎？我需要那個程式。」

　　「好！」CHEKOV將檔案傳到UHURA的PADD。

　　UHURA隨即拉出耳旁的音訊，將聲律轉化為更有意義的字眼。亂碼是她第一個看見的，然後是混亂、渴望、焦慮還有SPOCK。無數無盡的SPOCK，數量之多，就像有人在放聲吶喊。

　　瞪著唯一出現的單字，UHURA咬唇，他果然還活著，「鎖定SPOCK的訊號了？」

　　【正在嘗試，下頭太混亂，我無法──】

　　「我可以！」CHEKOV自告奮勇的提議，「我可以用穿梭艦定位SPOCK的位置，我能找到他！」

　　UHURA想也不想的下令，「CHEKOV接手傳送室。」

　　「是，艦長！」CHEKOV飛快的跑走了。

　　UHURA閉上眼，依然傾聽，她調整儀器，尋找音訊最清晰的地點，有幾分鐘的時間，音訊飄忽不定，但沒多久，她找到了，正好是在SPOCK離艦的位置，可就監視螢幕來看，這個當下，只有一人份的熱源。

　　【UHURA！我找到SPOCK先生了！】

　　CHEKOV歡快的嗓音從通訊器中傳出，UHURA眨眨眼，「鎖定訊號了？」

　　【是！】

　　「等我命令。」此時，新的旋律加入到海潮聲中，它明確、堅定、似有目的。UHURA傾聽著它，PADD翻譯出大量的瓦肯語，她沒有細看，那是SPOCK的隱私。

　　突然間，海潮停止了，取而代之的是死寂，石頭開始活性化，明亮的熱能光點宛如野火般點亮了幽暗的螢幕。新的旋律更強了，現在就像有兩道聲音，一弱一強，相互呼應、牽引、拉扯。

　　SPOCK在把JIM拉出來。不知怎麼的，UHURA判定，她希望能成功。

　　正當音律幾乎掩去海潮的瞬間，SPOCK的訊號消失了，聲音也是，海潮再度取代一切，死寂吞食所有。

　　UHURA瞪大眼，CHEKOV慌張的哀鳴在她耳旁迴響，可這都影響不了她心中的慌張，「SPOCK……」試探性的，她問，冰冷的恐懼正緩緩撕碎期待，而在死寂中，突然有吶喊傳出，她認得這個聲音，沒有一個人會錯認。

　　那是JIM，他正在呼喚。

　　【企業號！NOW！！！】  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　JIM嘹亮的嗓音從通訊器傳出時，CHEKOV嚇得差點摔了他的PADD。

　　SCOTT會知道這件事是因為CHEKOV在交班時，以顫抖的手與平穩的嗓音，對他描述了整個過程──在微光構築出的屏障中，JIM抱著失去意識的SPOCK跌落在傳送台上，他們兩人的身體相互交纏，難分彼此。

　　就CHEKOV來看，JIM也不想分開，他抱著SPOCK的力量如此之大，像是對方會在放手的瞬間化為齋粉，就算是BONES的威脅也無法讓他鬆開一根手指。

　　SCOTT看過那影像，欣喜過狂的保安室提供的，標題打著超大的【艦長回來了！】的歡快字句，短短幾分鐘便傳遍整艘星艦。

　　看到影像的瞬間，SCOTT先是鬆口氣，然後開始擔憂起SPOCK，上次他看到JIM這麼護著對方是瓦肯人快死的時候，而這次，雖然看起來沒有受傷，可JIM的神情卻蒼白得彷彿對方死了。

　　事實證明，SCOTT猜想的沒錯，SPOCK的狀況真的糟透了(每次有人狀況不樂觀，BONES的脾氣就會溫和到一種令人毛骨悚然的地步)，就SCOTT所知，他到現在都沒有恢復意識，對刺激更是毫無反應。

　　「……醫生說，SPOCK先生可能就這樣了。」喝著酒，CHEKOV惶恐的表示，「SCOTT，我不想要這樣。」

　　「我也不想。」拍拍CHEKOV的肩，SCOTT嘆，「沒有人想。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　夜深人靜，醫療儀器勾畫出一項項數據，精確的描繪出生命。BONES沒有睡，他快兩天沒有入眠，腦海卻紛亂得沒有一絲睡意。

　　放下剛寫完的病歷，BONES揉揉臉，疲憊的嘆口氣，眼神固定在兩條相似的曲線上，無法移開。他知道這代表什麼意思也了解其中的來由。前些時刻，他甚至親眼看著兩條不可能重合的曲線，有如複製品般在面板上跳躍，勾勒出難以置信的畫面。不過現在卻像是一條拉著另一條，半強迫似的想要讓毫無反應的同伴有一點回應。

　　再度嘆口氣，BONES拿出私釀酒，離開辦公室，他的目標明確，毫不猶豫。他進入一間隔離病床，這本是處裡傳染疾病的，可在JIM嚇止任何人接近SPOCK時，他只好將這個單間讓出來，借給這兩位病患休息(這絕對不是看在往日交情！)。

　　似察覺到BONES接近，原本陷入沉睡的JIM張開眼，眼神先是警戒，而後放鬆的展現笑意，「嗨！」

　　「嗨。」BONES坐到床旁椅上，他的憂慮是如此沉重， 無法像以往一樣，讓怒氣掩飾所有，「你還好嗎？」

　　「就一個剛被拆解成離子狀態然後又重組回來的人來說，還不錯。」JIM咧嘴一笑，目光飄到BONES手中的酒瓶上，若有所求。

　　BONES立刻把酒拿遠，「這是我的。」

　　JIM嘆息，「BONES…」

　　「想都別想。」BONES喝了口酒，嘴角扯出笑容，「我現在還沒搞清楚你是怎麼完整無缺的回來的。」言下之意很明顯，除非我搞懂了，要不然，別想！

　　JIM眨眨眼，以種無辜又討好的笑容回應，「我自己也不知道。」

　　「JIM。」BONES挑眉，「你知道雖然我不像綠妖精那樣精準，但還是能辨認出你有沒有說謊。」

　　JIM惱怒的看了BONES一眼，「我不想說。」

　　「其他人會拷問你的，」BONES哼了聲，頗不以為然，「要嘛你就跟以前一樣想個完美說詞，要嘛你就期待看報告的人剛灌了整瓶的羅幕蘭酒。」

　　JIM翻個白眼，「好啦！你想問什麼就問，我保證會如實回答。」

　　「我只有一個問題。」BONES又喝口酒，「如果那時候我把你們強行分開，會發生什麼事？」

　　「企業號上會多了一灘水，少了一名大副。」

　　JIM的嗓音冷到可怕，BONES聽過它，也早習慣了它。

　　「現在呢？」BONES看著兩人相握的手，跟睡醒後就生龍活虎的JIM完全不同，SPOCK沒有任何的反應，他就像棵瓦肯植物，以光線過活。

　　「應該不會有事。」JIM轉開視線，手握得更緊，「但…」

　　「JIM。」

　　「我知道。」JIM咬唇，「再一會就好。」

　　「好吧。」BONES遞出酒，表示自己接受這個答案。

　　JIM則以哀傷的微笑作為佐料，喝下了它。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他躺在黑暗中，溫暖舒適，平靜且放鬆。

　　他張開眼，眼前所見是熟悉的天花板和頓然一失的空洞。

　　今天是JIM離開醫療室後第一天上班，代辦事項在他失蹤的四天內塞滿了PADD。一整天他都埋頭處理這堆雜事，連午餐都沒有時間吃，更別說他還得花時間寫該死的行星分析報告。

　　老天！他恨死寫報告了！

　　飛快叫出報告可能需要的各項資訊，JIM在看見生物分析時稍微愣了下，然後才將這項才剛開始的研究計畫存到PADD中。

　　或許能減少幾件傳送意外，JIM聊勝於無的想，但在科學官尚未甦醒的情況下，相關研究還處於起步階段，套用BONES的話來說，便是不停的鬼打牆直到終於頭破血流的撞破了它。

　　嘆口氣，JIM搔搔頭，他晚點再想該怎麼掩飾SPOCK的狀況，他不想要換大副，事實上，他只接受──搓揉額間，JIM把思緒流放到宇宙中，他現在不能想這個。

　　點開最後幾項代辦事宜(老天！JIM真佩服自己的處理速度)，JIM看到了一個檔案，它存放在代辦事項最下方，一個不起眼的角落(隨著不時的更新被塞到最下面去)，內容卻相當驚人。那是一份完整的行星分析報告。

　　JIM先是眨眨眼，確定沒有眼花看錯，然後才點開報告。

　　JIM才剛看見第一段，他便認出寫作者特有的習慣(不管對方承認不承認)，那樣冰冷，理性不帶任何個人觀感的用字遣詞整艘星艦就只有一個人才會有。

　　老天！JIM完全不知道當想念一個人時，連讀他寫的無趣報告都能讓人感到平靜。

　　關閉所有資訊，JIM嘆口氣，決定自己今天受夠了。

　　「CHEKOV，艦橋歸你。」

　　「好的！」

　　CHEKOV和SULU交換一個JIM絕對不想明瞭的眼神，但他也不想管，他還有地方得去。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　JIM討厭消毒水氣味，偏偏他得學會習慣它。

　　BONES不在醫療間(大概終於在護士長的威脅下回房間睡覺)，這裡只有一名值班的護士，對方看見JIM後，眼神多了幾絲溫暖，可這份情緒隨即在專注於手邊事上時消失無蹤(一名安全官不小心在訓練中把手臂搞脫臼了)。

　　JIM雙手插在口袋中，俐落的破解BONES設在隔離單間的密碼。

　　門開啟時，剛好傳來安全官的慘叫(不管有沒有使用止痛藥，脫臼復位都是件要人命的事，JIM對此有很深的體驗…)，即使知道這點噪音根本不會影響房中人的休息，JIM還是飛快的關上門，下意識的使用私人密碼上鎖(他可不想要BONES突然闖進來)。

　　靠在門上，鬆口氣後，JIM目光先落在淡米色的牆壁，然後才慢慢轉到最裡頭的床鋪上。至他離開後，這裡毫無改變，SPOCK依然躺在那，毫無反應，沒有醒轉跡象(BONES因此揚言要用炸彈去威脅那些原生物種)。

　　至少沒化為一灘水。JIM半是安慰半是自嘲的想，這樣換成他要炸了那顆星球。

　　坐到床沿的椅子上，JIM碰觸SPOCK的手。沒有反應。

　　JIM的手指沿著SPOCK手臂的肌理線條漫遊。沒有反應。

　　JIM抹平SPOCK睡夢皺起的眉頭，指尖沿著對方的臉頰滑落。沒有反應。

　　JIM縮回手，他爬抓亂髮，咬著唇，幾番掙扎後才開了口，「SPOCK，也許你聽得到，也許你聽不見，但我還是想跟你說點事……也許沒什麼重點，但我──」嘆口氣，JIM續道：「我看見你的報告了，寫得很好，跟往常一樣，我打算直接交出去，那些人總比較喜歡你寫的東西……」

　　抓抓頸子，JIM煩躁的看一眼螢幕，沒有起色(就像SPOCK在做一個不會甦醒的夢)，「我很感謝你沒提到我失蹤的事，也沒提到SULU的狀況，他可擔心死自己會被停職，無法回到艦橋，但…我不明白的是，為何你在字行間暗示企業號需要新的領導階層。」

　　JIM指尖停在SPOCK手背，JIM指尖停在SPOCK手背，肌膚的溫涼感令他不由自主的將SPOCK的手包覆在掌心中，「你知道，這會讓我忍不住亂想，好像你不打算擔任其他人的大副。但你如果不待在這的話，又會去哪呢？我沒找到任何的離職信，也沒聽見任何傳言。」垂下頭，JIM潰敗的嘆口氣，「老天，我根本沒想到你會離開，你是這麼的…」

　　咬唇，JIM將之後的話吞回腹中，任其消失，他不該說的，但…扯扯嘴角，JIM自嘲的笑著：「……你知道？我夢見你，不是那種人類的夢，而是，就只是簡單的夢見你。」

　　JIM咬唇，垂下視線，又斷然睜開，「我很想你。」他說，像是說著攸關生死的宣告，「我很想你。」嘆口氣，他像自我肯定般，又說了一次，「企業號不能沒有你，我……我不能沒有你，畢竟，你是那麼的完美，我、我有點依賴你幫我顧著她，這樣我才能──」發出一聲嘲弄的苦笑，JIM看著螢幕依然沒有變化的曲線，自暴自棄的，他站起身，將額頭靠在SPOCK額前，閉上了眼，「醒來好嗎？拜託！我需要你。」我愛你。在心中默念不可能有回應的低語，JIM頹然的嘆息，心知，這句話他絕不會承認的事實。而當他張開眼，他掉入一湖幽暗的深泉中，裡頭蘊含他想望的一切。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　SPOCK醒了。

　　企業號因此沉浸在異樣的歡快氣氛中，工作裡的笑聲變多了，人們臉上的笑容也是，唯一不高興的只有BONES，他每天都得怒吼幾回，表示他這裡是醫療間不是該死的交誼廳！

　　坐在控制台前，CHEKOV用PADD與UHURA討論翻譯之事，JIM希望他們能製造出一種雙向的交流管道，好讓這群意識食人族發聲，討論牠們的生態。

　　他們能減少傳送機的意外，JIM向UHURA表示，這很有用，不是嗎？

　　好吧，這點的確減輕CHEKOV想把這種生命體剖開來曬乾的慾望，但這也只減輕一點而已，就他所知，還是有很多人想把牠們當成白老鼠解剖。(特別是生物科技部門，即使是艦長的遭遇也無法阻止他們嗜血的蠢蠢欲動。)

　　『也許我們能挖一些上來檢查構造？』

　　這項請願在某天早晨傳送到JIM的PADD中。

　　JIM沒有反對，也沒有贊同。

　　真正的反對是從SCOTT那來的。

　　『又要下去！？臭小子們我警告你們喔！如果你敢──』

　　CHEKOV沒記得SCOTT所有的話(沒有人記得)，那實在有太多奇特的音律轉折與各式各樣能讓公關部把SCOTT壓到水缸裡好好洗乾淨的穢語。

　　或許是因為這個原因，沒多久後，生物科技部門自個派人衝下去挖了兩顆拳頭大小的石塊滿足飢渴。

　　就目前來說，除了炸掉好幾個高壓水缸外，他們沒有任何發現，不過CHEKOV相信，他們總有天會找到的。

　　收起PADD，CHEKOV轉動疲憊的肩膀。

　　剛下班的JIM從艦長椅蹦起身，沒多久就跑個沒影了。

　　CHEKOV看了SULU一眼。

　　SULU聳聳肩，露出微笑，「也許他有什麼事要忙。」

　　CHEKOV眨眨眼，好奇心打敗對他人隱私的尊重，「你是指──」

　　SULU偏個頭，暗地指向某處。

　　CHEKOV明瞭了。

　　「今晚不能去探望SPOCK先生了…」

　　「是啊。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　SULU和BONES有約，老實說，他壓根不想在今晚返診(JIM總需要點個人空間，對吧？)，可BONES提醒的短信都發到PADD上了，他若不去，明天等著他的恐怕是七磅重的外星生物解剖大全。

　　結束與CHEKOV的晚餐後，SULU走去醫療間，雖然時間已晚，一路上，他卻沒有遇見太多人，也沒聽見醫療室傳出總讓BONES咆嘯不已的喧嘩聲。

　　SULU站在門外，猜想安靜的原因是因為BONES總於受不了的關閉醫療間？還是他今天親自擔任門房，把所有訪客嚇得夠嗆？不管如何，他總得進去，若他再不進去，BONES恐怕會親自出來逮人。

　　門開啟時，SULU撞見一幕景象──JIM坐在SPOCK床邊，愣愣的注視應該睡著的大副──照理來說，SULU早該習慣這樣的畫面(他們或多或少都曾望見SPOCK或是JIM在對方不注意時注視著彼此)，可JIM的神情卻讓他有股想找地方躲起來的衝動。

　　這不是他該看到的東西，SULU想，太私人了。

　　靠在牆邊，SULU陷入兩難的局面，他沒看見BONES。事實上，整間醫療室只剩下JIM和SPOCK，連護士都溜到護理站後方休息室，只剩下一扇隱約透著光亮的門。

　　輕手輕腳的，SULU往BONES的私人辦公室走去，暗自希冀JIM沒有發現他。

　　感應到SULU的動作，辦公室門無聲的滑開。

　　坐在裏頭的BONES略偏頭，示意SULU進入。

　　SULU從沒這麼感謝這份允許。

　　門無聲的闔起。

　　SULU靠在牆旁，先是鬆口氣般的嘆息，然後才抬頭對BONES微笑，「晚安，醫生。」

　　BONES略挑眉，半是嘲弄的回應，「不客氣，我想。」

　　SULU眨眨眼，沒問BONES怎麼知道他待在外頭進退不得的，首席醫療官向來擁有監控整間醫療室的權力。

　　「坐下。」BONES站起身，俐落的拿出口袋的三錄儀，「有任何頭暈頭痛的症狀？」

　　「沒有。」SULU看著象牙白的儀器輕滑過耳旁，最終靠在頸後檢查神經功能。

　　這項檢查會花一段時間，沉默中，SULU聊勝於無的開口，「他們──」

　　BONES想也不想打斷，「沒錯。」

　　SULU有些訝異，「JIM不是老早就──」

　　BONES翻個白眼，沒好氣的說，「我怎麼知道？這濫用職權，滿身油汙的混小子每次都在SPOCK入睡時過來，來了也不出聲，就會只坐在那當石雕。」

　　SULU眨眨眼，不敢置信，「SPOCK知道？」SPOCK不可能不知道，對吧？

　　「他不知道。」BONES每天都快被瓦肯人詢問的目光煩死了。

　　SULU轉頭，三錄儀失去訊號，發出警告的低鳴，「你沒跟他──」

　　「不要動！」BONES不客氣的把SULU的頭扳回去，「我是醫生，不是什麼該死的戀愛諮詢師！」

　　「但──」

　　「閉嘴。」BONES瞇起眼，威嚇性的揮舞三錄儀，「如果你讓我想起任何細節我就叫你把它吞下去。」老天！光聽到JIM向羅慕蘭人惡狠狠的宣告SPOCK是他的就夠受了，他不需要更多詳情！

　　「好的，醫生。」SULU縮了縮頭，認份的當BONES心目中的好病人，可在離開時他仍掩飾不了往上翹的嘴角。

　　他賭贏了！  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他行走於荒野中，徘徊，晃蕩

　　有時，他化為塵埃；有時，他幻化為人

　　他與幻影擦身而過；他在海浪中瞬消一現

　　他與屍骸腐朽；他與嬰孩體驗生命

　　他活著，他死去；他睡了，他醒了

　　SPOCK張開眼，快速自癒的過程讓他感到疲憊，目光迷茫的落在空虛中，直到對上一雙迷失在思緒的蔚藍時，他才逐漸取回對現實的實感。

　　「JIM。」他喚，看著JIM目光逐漸聚焦，原先散落其中的各式情緒轉瞬間消失無形。

　　「對不起，吵到你了，我這就走。」

　　沒等SPOCK回應，JIM飛快的站起身，「好好休息，SPOCK。」嘴角一彎，JIM露出最迷人的笑容，他雙手插在口袋中，沒有無意間的碰觸，沒有眼神的接觸，他正在退縮，正在逃避，一如以往的遊戲，他總是逃了，消失在幽暗中。

　　「JIM。」SPOCK稍稍提高音量，打斷對方快成為自言自語的話語。

　　JIM一愣，他往後退的腳步停了，兩人間仍悄悄拉開了一臂長的距離。

　　SPOCK近乎鼓勵的說著，「既然你只是坐在這，我相信你並不會打擾到任何人。」

　　JIM偏頭，他稍稍靠近，滿身的油汙無法掩去眼中的光彩，「但我──」

　　SPOCK略挑眉，微偏的頭剛好形成種無聲且堅定的請求，「你能待在這。」

　　JIM看向四周，似乎近乎死寂的醫療間突然出現滿山滿谷的毛毛球等待他的餵食與撫摸，「我不想…」

　　「你的身體語言並不是這麼說的。」SPOCK望著JIM，眼中露出些許溫情，「更別說你最近都在這裡入眠。」

　　JIM眨眨眼，「你不可能──」他明瞭的笑了，「BONES知道這些醫療儀器完全無法檢測你的身體狀況嗎？」邊說，他邊往後退去。

　　「醫生會評估狀況。」

　　察覺到JIM的舉止，SPOCK伸出手，毫不猶豫的抓住JIM的手臂，「留下。」他說，句尾並非詢問。

　　JIM沒有甩開，他只是笑得更加燦爛，「只有你會在差點屍骨無存後依然想要待在元兇旁邊。」

　　JIM的語調雖是輕挑的，眼神卻沒有笑意。

　　SPOCK知道，他總是知道。

　　「我會這麼做是因為我再也不想否認自己的感覺與需求。」

　　JIM整個身子僵住了。

　　「待著。」SPOCK輕道，「沒人能強迫你離開。」

　　JIM坐回原處，可身體依然緊繃，「你怎能如此確定？」他抬起頭，諷笑，「你有多少次因為我受傷？又有多少次差點連生命都沒了？」

　　「我依然在這。」SPOCK道，「我不會離開。」

　　JIM臉上的笑容開始消逝，SPOCK稍稍鬆開手，任由JIM抓著他，像抓著救命稻草般用力。

　　「別再離開我。」

　　「我不會。」

　　SPOCK聽見雙重的聲響，悄然從心中響起。

　　「再也不會。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　有什麼變了，UHURA感覺的到，是好的改變。可她無法察覺因何而起，只知原本的什麼消失了，改以一種溫和且平靜的方式，悄然蔓延。

　　「SPOCK登艦。」

　　聲音輕柔的將UHURA從思緒中喚醒，她轉頭，眼神頓時盈滿笑意。可真正吸引她注意的卻是JIM的回首，他眼中一閃而逝的光彩，有如雷暴，絢爛且美麗。

　　SPOCK坐到位置上時，JIM笑容更明亮了些，眼神卻多了份若有所思，「曲速四，SULU，我們有個緊急任務。」

　　「艦長，緊急任務？」

　　SULU和CHEKOV對看一眼，滿是疑惑。

　　UHURA眨眨眼，想起整件事的起因，她上班前接收到的一段模糊且疑點重重的訊息，但這件事她只跟SPOCK提過，「艦長？」

　　「怎麼了？UHURA？」

　　「請問是怎樣的緊急任務？」

　　「教授──」JIM話說到一半就打住了，他先看眼SPOCK，然後才把目光轉回UHURA身上，「NGC 1986殖民地疑似有場暴動，數十名星艦研究人員受困在地下研究所，我們得──」

　　UHURA微瞇起眼，心中立刻多了份疑惑，若沒記錯的話，她提起的時間恰巧是0530，正是SPOCK清醒而全艦大部份人還陷入安眠的時刻。

　　SPOCK看了JIM一眼，目光有著難以察覺的無奈與責備，「我跟艦長討論過這件事，我們都同意改變航道。」

　　「你何時提？」UHURA挑眉，目光銳利許多，這件事很可能是場誤會或是小孩的惡作劇。

　　JIM打岔般的說道，「今早！我跟SPOCK剛好一起吃了早餐，然後我就順便核實了內容。」他眨眨眼，討好般的笑著。

　　UHURA沒理JIM，「SPOCK，有什麼事是你想跟我說的嗎？」

　　SPOCK低下頭，神情專注的閱覽PADD。

　　JIM揮揮手，「……UHURA，我們有個緊急任務！」

　　UHURA立刻回神，「抱歉，艦長。」

　　「沒關係。」JIM微笑了下，讓這件事暫時離開艦橋人員的思緒，可在他回頭注意螢幕的瞬間，UHURA看見他頸部有一個暗紅色的吻痕。

　　UHURA瞪大眼，CHEKOV也是，SULU轉頭想看時，那個醒目的印記又消失在JIM衣領下，讓他眼前只剩柔和的金黃。

　　JIM瞪著面前兩名舵手，「WHAT？」

　　「………」

　　「………」

　　UHURA轉身背對眾人，專心在工作上，可即使是金屬的冰冷色澤也無法掩飾她臉上的笑容。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　SCOTT快被煩死了。他聽見太多傳聞，大部分關於JIM或SPOCK，或是兩者都有，極少部分是出於BONES，但內容還是關於JIM跟SPOCK(我不是說過不准讓那傢伙咬你！？)。

　　事實上，就內容來論，SCOTT覺得是件好事，畢竟所有人都認為JIM跟SPOCK會待在一塊(SCOTT更因為這樣賭贏不少點數)。

　　也許他該找個時間到艦橋看看實況，畢竟，你知道的，這可是JIM還有那位SPOCK，光聽他們吵嘴就有趣了。

　　但這個念頭在SCOTT到下層甲板維修管路時便宣告終止。

　　因為，他聽見尖叫。

 

 

　　THE END.


End file.
